In a cellular network, evolved multimedia broadcast multicast service (eMBMS) is a point-to-multipoint service in which data/content is transmitted from a single source entity to multiple recipients (e.g., user devices), where transmitting the same content to multiple recipients allows sharing of the network resources. Additionally, eMBMS provides for a high quality of service (QoS) delivery platform capable of guaranteed bitrate (GBR) service and scheduled content delivery with success reporting. However, with an increase in the amount of available online content, content requests from users, and content providers, it can be challenging for a service provider/network operator to assure an accurate or prioritized delivery of the contents to users in various service areas of the network. In one scenario, a service provider may identify a plurality of content items that are to be delivered to users in its service areas, but with contents available from a variety of content providers/sources, the service provider would need an efficient mechanism for prioritizing the delivery of the contents to the users. Further, some of the contents may need to be delivered within certain delivery accuracy parameters.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a mechanism for scheduling and delivery of contents from one or more sources to one or more service areas according to one or more QoS parameters.